superheroes and supervillians
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: with all the Anubis residents superheroes and supervillians what will happen? who will win? will romance form? will good still win? or will evil take over?
1. Chapter 1

There is a new generation of Superheros. Now these aren't your men in tight clothes fighting some sort of hopeless villian. These are the best of the best joining forces and oh yeah they're girls.

The leader of the group is Nina. Her power is she can read minds. It's good for when people are keeping secrets. Her weakness would be she's a hopeless romantic. She is known for falling head over heels and not being able to stop herself.

Next in the ranks is Patricia. She has the power of mimicry, it's very rare. Normally it is considered a super villain power. Basically if you have something special about you then she can do it the exact same way, maybe even better. It comes in handy when you're taking a test and are sitting next to the smartest person in the class. She also has the invisibility power. Invisibility is you are transparent. Her weakness is that she cannot forget her past. She is possibly the most deadly and evil of the girls.

Amber is a shapeshifter. She can take any form of a person. If she wanted to be Lady Gaga or Ariana Grande or Katy Perry or even a man then should could be in a second. Her weakness is her apperance everything must be perfect on her body.

Joy has the power of Atmokinesis. If your like "what?" then let me explain. Atmokinesis is the ability to control weather. She can make it go from a sunny day to have lightning strike down. Her weakness is she has to try to be the best.

Mara has the power of healing and immunity. It's not like herbs and natural shit, this is with her hands she can make you instantly feel better. She herself instantly heals. Her weakness is that she tries to help too much and ends up draining herself out. The only time she can be taken down is when she heals too much.

They all can fly and have super strength. The name of this group are the Lotus girls because its a flower that can live in even the toughest conditions.

* * *

All superheroes have to have enemies or Supervillans to fight. These aren't fat, old, ugly people like most Supervillians seem to be. I mean that's a stereotype for example there's Venom from Spiderman who's ugly then Ursula from the Little Mermaid who's fat, old, and ugly so she is extra evil. Anyway I'm off task these Supervillians are boys and very young and attractive ones at that. They have the similar thing that the girls have which is they can all fly and have super strength.

The leader of this group is Eddie. The evilest of them all, he's pretty loyal to his friends though. He has the power of speed and super human endurance. Pain is nonexistent to him. I can't tell you his weakness though, that would take away the girls struggle.

Second in command is Fabian. He has the power to transport. He can be from one place to another place in seconds.

Jerome is pretty devious, he has the ability of mind control. You have very little control when you're around him.

Alfie can walk through solid objects. Basically just walking through walls. In a super villain way that's good for escaping enemies.

Mick has the ability to talk to animals. Sounds like a good thing right? Well he uses it to make animals to attack people so no it's not a good thing.

These boys don't have a name but it's obvious that they are a group.

* * *

The family background is quite simple. Eddie and Nina are twins who were born into a villian family but Nina turned good.

Patricia and Jerome are also twins who were also born into a villian family but Patricia turned good after a Supervillian killed their parents.

Amber, Joy and Mara were born into hero families.

Alfie, Mick and Fabian were all born into villian families.


	2. Chapter 2

With the girls:

They are all practicing their powers. Nina was reading all their minds and found that they were all board and that amber wanted some new shoes she sighed and then went to practicing her super strength and her flying. Amber was shapeshifting into lots of different things. Joy was blending into everything she could. Mara was practicing her super strength and her flying since she didn't have anyone to heal. Patricia was practicing her invisibility and was mimicking Joy and Amber.

"ok i'm really board." an invisible Patricia said.

"who said that?" Mara asked.

"i did." a now visible Patricia said.

"ok well what do you want do then trixie." Nina asked her second in command.

Just then Patricia's phone went off.

"hello."

"hi tricia."

"hi dustin."

"ok so I called you because aunt vera wants to talk to you about something."

"why does she want to talk to me?"

"I don't know but jerome is also going to be their."

"fine I'll go."

"ok see you tomorrow at Vera's house." Patricia hung up totally annoyed.

"tomorrow I won't be here." Patricia anounsed.

"nether will I." nina said.

with the boys:

"so why do you think tomorrow's meeting is all about?" asked alfie.

"i dont know but i got told that patricia's going to be their." said jerome.

"and nina." added eddie.

"why would nina and patricia be a a supervillan meeting?" asked mick.

"they were born evil remember." answered fabian.


End file.
